1. Field of the Invention
This device is to permit hanging a swinging stage scaffold under a steel walkway grating.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art shows scaffold hanging devices for wood beams and are not suitably strong enough for the environment wherein the present invention is used. Other prior art patents show use of a hanger clip for attachment to a "Z" beam which is of light weight sheet metal having a diagonal notch therein. This is a weak device could not be used as a cable hanger for the environment wherein the present invention is used. Other prior art patents show scaffolds attached to "I" beams. These devices could not be used on steel grating.